


🈲️止卖肉c4

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: 第四章关于爆豪被俘之后的故事





	🈲️止卖肉c4

chapter4

对于此前好容易走出魔物森林进入都城的爆豪来说，梦想起航，被各种奇怪的生物玩弄身体的闹剧已经结束。虽然这个变态作者给自己的身体设定十分奇异，但是总归来说没出什么岔子。然而对于看过《我的驭龙之路》的人来说，落入人间的驭龙使所要遭受的磨难才刚刚开始。

爆豪缓缓睁开双眼，眼前雾蒙蒙的，环顾四周，房间幽暗，唯一的光源是地上燃烧着青焰的火盆。

此刻，自己还穿着来时的衣服，金甲已经被解下，不知所踪，可能所有英姿飒爽的漂亮衣服都留不长久。双手双脚均被用铁链锁在刑架上，摆成一个“大”字。本以为那枚恼人的厄运戒指已经被摘除，侧脸望去，小指根仍在昏暗的火光中隐隐闪光。

他使着挣动了一下，锁链上附着的魔法立刻使其嗡鸣发亮。受到刑具的警告，回想到敌联盟那家伙的脸，爆豪已经不知道该把怒气发泄在谁身上。

英雄社会的确是前几年就公开了敌联盟主要通缉犯的相片和名字，然而不了解宅圈文化的爆心地不知道的是，因为雄英时代的他被掳走三日却毫发无伤的那一段奇闻逸事早已在网路上被加工演绎多年，且标签多与“强迫”“暴力”“R21”紧密相关。

正在嘴里交替痛骂着作者id和上鸣电气时，始作俑者突然推门进来。

荼毘身上只简单穿着衬衣和马裤，袖子挽到臂弯，手上戴着一层附着魔气光晕的手套。虽然这次没有了气势逼人的长袍，但是爆豪本能的觉得比上次还要不妙。

“醒了？”

荼毘径自走到爆豪身前，身后的石门应声关闭。整个偌大的空间将两人隔绝在内，爆豪逃避着荼毘试图触碰他的手指：

“变态混账！放老子出去！”

“还挺精神的嘛。”

这少年带的戒环非一般奴隶印记，而是古书中传说早已灭亡的上古巨龙家族的家徽戒指，价值连城。这种戒指一般只会戴在家主或者家主的未婚妻子手上，一般二者交配前不得轻易取下，怎么会出现在一普通少年的身上——

打量着，荼毘还是摸了摸爆豪的头，在其破口大骂之前用魔法封口。在爆豪昏迷时，他读取过其脑海中的记忆，相当之混杂，还有各种奇奇怪怪的不似发生在大陆的部分。

除非戒指是假货，不过忽悠收藏家们的机会也是千载难逢。可能觉得手感不错，荼毘一手停留在毛绒绒的头顶在一边飞来的羊皮卷上记录下什么。

“就让我先来验验货——”

自言自语着，荼毘又打了一个响指，爆豪身上遮蔽的布料如数撕裂，像是被狼群扑食过后流落街头。爆豪惊恐低头，又愤怒的抬眼去瞪，荼毘不为所动，双手将余下残片条条撕开。

随着衣料落地，一具作者花了大功夫摹写的青春少年的美好躯体暴露在地底潮湿微凉的空气中。在来淬火城的船上，爆豪花了一路时间训练，肌肉比以前结实得多。腰该细的细，臀该翘的翘，胸该大的大，皮肤没有一丝晒伤，光洁无瑕，第一主角的基因冥顽不动。

荼毘挑起一边眉毛，似是有些惊奇，又好像读懂了些什么。戴着薄手套的大手贴上爆豪的皮肤，从脖颈处细细向下摸。爆豪心生嫌恶，四下挣动起来，却在不知觉间方便了施暴者。滑到胸口的手掌自不必动，暴躁的猎物的两边乳肉便自行在掌心交替摩擦滑动。掌心一片紧实细滑，逐渐随着动作而改变形态。

等到爆豪发觉荼毘的眼神越来越充满兴味时已经晚了。设定敏感淫荡的胸脯肌肉已经软化，取而代之是的是两坨填充了脂肪般的挺翘双乳。吐息越来越沉重，白皙的身体布满了晶莹的汗珠，带有催情效果的汗珠对于乳头和性器也起了作用。小腹下的器官不经手碰就半软不软的挺立，乳头像颗熟透的葡萄般勃起，身后的小嘴自发地开始一张一合，汁水涟涟顺着大腿流到石牢的地面上。

“烈怒还活着？”

在以往的危急关头，身体的感受总是被忽略。在现在这种被绑着无处可逃的情况下，快感只能层层叠叠的积压在身体中。爆豪不懂荼毘在问什么，从喉咙里呜咽着，拼命摇头。荼毘摸上一边的奶子，五根铁爪般的手指毫无章法的捏揉摆弄。

这种没有逻辑的黄文里，所有凌辱主角时的反派都是能轻易开发其敏感点的性爱高手。手指上的面料薄如无物，粗糙指腹的质感很快在皮肤上散播。指头凶残的从奶子根抓到奶晕，又拧上奶头。不消几下，荼毘便根据爆豪满面通红口涎不止的反应判断出其乳房最敏感的地方是乳窦，指甲便着力在那些小小的组织上扣搔，时不时刺激出奶口。爆豪的唔鸣声越来越大，浑身上下没有一处干的地方。没有产奶，腿间的器官倒先射了。

随着少年的精液斑驳洒在黑色磨石的地面上，空气中，人类种族本难以嗅觉的甜香陡然黏腻，浓度骤升。这一股让人昏昏沉沉，口干舌燥，浑身发紧的气息黏着在荼毘的鼻腔内，审讯官感到全身的血液都往腿间冲，尖叫着要将其兴奋带如数唤醒。

荼毘压住口鼻，冷汗涟涟，抬笔在羊皮纸上记录。

若是巨龙尚且存世，说不定这男孩真是烈怒赖雄斗的未婚妻也说不定，这真是极其诱人上瘾的体质。人类尚且承不住，更别说那种纯血统上古魔兽了。

荼毘将一块方巾系在鼻间，手指向下，往爆豪还沾着精液的身后探去。爆豪感受到法师手指的倾向，更加剧烈的挣动起来，体内的魔力积蓄达到一个阀值，猛然爆出。

荼毘还没触到，只感觉一阵气流猛震过来，勉强在五米开外稳住身子，抬起头，吃惊的看着眼前景象。

驭龙少年此刻俨然展现出了半龙形态，四肢覆盖上浅金色的龙鳞，指尖长着坚硬的长甲，额头上有两只发育不良似的龙角，刑架后面不知何时多了一根尾巴。

锁链还没有被挣断，兽化的爆豪此刻宛如一只落入猎人圈套的小母兽，奶子奶蒂还在发情，阴茎颤颤巍巍吐着湿液，顺腿流淌。润滑交配腔道的黏汁已经在脚下积成一个小水洼，因没有雄兽为自己播种而悲鸣着，浑身都泛着病态的潮红，神智不清不楚。

这个少年居然是半龙血统。荼毘从眼前景色中回过神来，写下什么便匆匆离去。不一会儿，一条阻滞魔力波动的绳索将小母兽卸下来，从脖子到脚踝牢牢锁住。半兽形态的春药体质显然卖点更高，这种绳索可以阻止爆豪身体复原，还可以阻止他的魔力散射。

将小兽安置进兽笼，盖上掩饰气味的布，荼毘带着羊皮卷小心翼翼的为石门加密封锁。

人形尚且不妙，爆豪此刻的半魔兽身体更受自己体液的影响。16岁未开苞的少年像失禁一般蜷缩在地上，向外淌水，穴肉狂缩，似是渴望能在冰凉的空气中吃到什么。他失去理智的将奶头压在身下的毛毡上磨蹭，动作野蛮，宛如未开化的野兽。

丰盈的乳波堆挤在胸膛之下，被擦得通红。恍惚间，只有小指上有一块凉意，两只绑在一起的半龙爪纠缠着抚向冰凉，戒指在身后隐秘的亮了亮。

不知假发情期持续了多久，热波渐渐退散，四周骤然晃动。地下穿来沉重木车碾过的沙砾崩响，隆隆作声。

爆豪从汗液干在皮肤上满身的黏涩中醒来，胸口一阵刺痛。低头见身上被红绳捆的密实，两只本该自行消解的乳球仍沉甸甸的垂在胸前，随车身晃动。乳头早已被神智不清时在毯子上蹭到破皮，硕大嫣红。腿间情况只坏不好，整个皮肤都被自己分泌的体液涂染得亮晶晶的，随着踝处金鳞波光粼粼，看起来不似凡间生物。

笼子外是叽里呱啦的地精语，聊的起兴。随着一阵沉地闷响，车板像是进了隧道，黑暗阴冷。再往前，光线突然隔着布从四面八方孔隙中投射进来，呱噪的地精交谈被淹没，耳边各种奇异的语言的嘈杂交响，像是来到了一个大卖场。

爆豪紧握双拳，龙甲刺在掌心内，疼痛帮助他保持头脑清醒。笼子被推进后台，厚厚的幕布隔过台下的观众谈话吵嚷。总会有破绽可以逃走，他冷静的收集着各种响动信息，英雄爆心地从未遭遇过的危机令本尊浑身稍稍发热。

不远台前传来报幕的声音，荼毘的声线骤然回荡：

“今天我们为大家带来一件…”

爆豪无意识的摩挲着手指，聚精会神听着。突然，头顶一沉，像是有什么庞然大物落到了顶上。

“爆豪，别叫我啦！头都要炸啦！”

“？！”

再熟悉不过的声线。就算再降几个调他也能听辨出来，切岛锐儿郎。嘴巴上失语魔法还未被解除，爆豪从喉咙里发出闷吼，额头猛撞铁栏。两只隔着盖布仍能感受到的巨大爪子抓上铁笼：

“好啦好啦，知道是你。让我一通好找——我的奴隶怎么可能被别人卖掉。”

顾不上砸痛的前额，爆豪从笼布露出的缝隙朝外看，降降捕捉到一丝暖光，四周猛然被红色吞没。随着划破天际地精的尖叫和场馆巨大的骚动：

“龙啊——!！”

笼子陡然失重，随着巨大的翅膀扇动和房梁倒塌声腾着火气急速上升。

鼻腔内充满浓烟的气味，飞行不稳，三百六十度跌动。爆豪的身体被绑着，毫无阻力的在铁架内滚来滚去。

在一众飞天魔兽中最为惹眼，皇都的空域驶过之处，皆是一片惊呼。耳边风声呼啸，速度提升，随着混乱人声渐渐远去，切岛终于找到落脚地。

笼外传来一阵巨型魔兽收翅打得树林瓦砾摇摆四落的糟糕音响，少年的声线响起：

“放心，没有人能追上我。”

就算没有封口魔法，爆豪此刻也已经被摔砸的没有言语。两人落下相对人烟稀少的围城森林，他虚弱的喘着大气，被切岛惊讶的解开魔法和束缚后开口第一句是：

“这次老子也不是被你救的。”

半兽少年的龙身器官随着绳索的掉落渐渐消隐，身上全是乌七八糟的体液和淤青勒痕。切岛看清爆豪的惨状几乎要落泪，磕磕绊绊咬着尖牙：

“哪次？还有哪次？”

另一边，绿谷显然来得迟了。废了九牛二虎之力找来的城市治安官刚跟着探测仪赶到，地坑上下已被龙烧成一片烈焰火原。士兵们一边扑火，一边忙着抓捕逃亡的参展人士和解救拍卖品。绿谷拿着剑，站在梁上，眼尖的看到荼毘。他的袍子烂了一角，正在火焰里烦躁的穿行。不顾周围人叫喊，绿谷连跳进火坑，愤怒的挡在人前：

“可恶的混蛋！小胜呢？！”

隔着浓烟，荼毘眯眼看了看绿谷，好像有点印象。

“我说了的话，你不准抓我。”

绿谷咬着牙：“说了留你活口。”

荼毘咂咂嘴：

“被这———么大一条龙叼走了。”

拖长音的时候，荼毘的双臂夸张的随着语调张开，趁无人注意，袍边猛卷起一阵沙砾狂火。绿谷撑盾挡在身前，再放下时，法师已不知所踪。

不出意外的话，荼毘口中的龙就是此刻在原文中第一次出场的烈怒。

破碎的剧情线断断续续接上了，绿谷拼接着对三年相逢戏码的滚瓜烂熟的记忆，已然知道接下来小胜会出现在哪家旅店——猎魔大会时期的住所。领下赏金，绿谷一刻不停的跨马向城中奔去。

同在城外的爆豪还没来得及盘问切岛，却已然花了半个小时向其解释自己不是母的且没有发情，身体上的大部分伤痕都是因为切岛的暴力运输。切岛内疚着，执意要坐在爆豪身后。后者此刻刚刚完全变回人形，赤身裹着切岛的罩衫，歪七扭八的牵着缰绳。

“让…”

“闭嘴！”

爆豪撞开切岛意欲牵马的手，沉声道：

“我还没问你究竟是谁。”

切岛不得不隐瞒自己的真实身份，只得如实回答自己和爆豪一样有龙族血统，只不过更为返祖。爆豪将信将疑的转过头，鼻尖仰着，满脸不屑：

“你怎么会出现在这里？”

前方突然跑过一只兔子，马儿一顿，切岛的牙猛磕在爆豪的鼻尖上。本以为又要挨骂，谁想爆豪冲着小动物跑开的方向大吼，惊起一片林中之鸟：

“去死！”

切岛看着他驭龙使金色的后脑勺和白皙的后颈，总感觉有一阵香气扑鼻。他偷偷嗅了嗅：

“好啦，告诉你。你摸一下戒指，我就能知道你在哪里……”

爆豪又回过头，手捂在鼻子上，切岛这才注意到爆豪眼底被撞的泛起泪花。语气还是恶狠狠的：

“给老子摘掉。破戒指。”

粗心的少年第一次赌博就赔上了传家戒指，突然不告而别是因为回乡结结实实挨了一顿祖训。传家戒的诅咒古老深刻，会让被召唤的巨龙头痛欲裂，清晰的听到千里之外的呼声。切岛从下午就开始受到爆豪的召唤，晚上才匆匆赶到火之大陆。

这明明是要献给自己的配偶，下一任龙族女主人的订婚戒指——他也摘不下。这明明对他来说一桩赔了天大的买卖呀，到底是谁驯服了谁呢。

他盯着侧脸微红的鼻头出神，心口一阵颤动。轻轻叹息，言语间没有什么准确有效的说服力：

“出尔反尔不是男子汉哦。”

-

两人来到的客栈正是淬火都最为豪华的客栈，居然是熟悉的东方风格。爆豪现在又恢复了身无分文的境地，不肯花切岛的钱去住。好在两人路上磨蹭，先一步赶到的绿谷已经带着承诺好的三倍旅费如数奉还，三人开了三间连着的屋子。

住下已是深夜，大陆沉寂，月光安宁。

两天内经历了失而复得，绿谷坐在长廊上失眠，黯然凝望着庭中棕竹。若是继续按照剧本发展，不久小胜便会跟自己分道扬镳。正想着，本该入睡的爆豪胜己突然推门出来，蹬上些，绿谷惊讶转头：

“小，小胜，你做什么？”

“老子练刀。”

爆豪气冲冲的丢下一句，腰间果然别着把新买的刀。院中宽敞明亮，月光皎皎的从上空笼泻而下，不时有飞影高空掠过。爆豪站在地面，手里动作又急又快，心思显然全不在上面。

两天内发生的事情太多太杂。三个月的练习，本以为实力有所提升，可以顺利完成驭龙使的使命，走完一生，离开这个破地方。直到昨天下午，爆豪才惊觉自己是个连自己都保护不了的废物。

脱离了英雄社会个性的自己，就真的弱到如此地步？

纵使成了年，在原世界的爆豪胜己也不过20出头。几个月来异世界的陌生，无亲无故，所遭受的种种无力抵抗的困境，均裹狭着浓郁的思乡之情在这座东瀛风格的旅馆内向他压来。意识到还有一个人在场，刀鞘猛擦过绿谷耳侧，直插廊柱。白银雕龙的刀柄在寒光中抖了抖：

“滚回屋去。”

绿谷回神惊望，月光下的爆豪已然眼圈通红。少年的形态与雄英一年级时找自己打架的那个爆豪胜己无限重叠，手背抬起，胡乱揉拭着眼角。绿谷再熟悉这哭像不过，喉头也跟着梗塞：

“小胜！”

“老子是不是很弱，弱爆了！”

爆豪冲他吼。

“啊…”

强压哭意的声线时平时颤：

“废久你肯定也这么觉得吧！从一开始发誓着要屠龙，都是大话……一株狗屎破花就把我困住了。想知道怎么走还要求助你，真可笑啊。最厌恶被帮助，却被多管闲事的拯救了一路…”

“不是的！小胜！”

绿谷相对着爆豪流泪，激动的打断少年：“不论是哪里！你一直是我心中的英雄！一直将征服大陆作为目标的你也好，冒险去救我的你也好……四岁的带领我们捕蝉的你也好，过分的炸掉我的笔记本的你也好，和欧…”

“…你说什么？”

突然止口，绿谷差点咬断自己的舌头。他已然忘记了眼前的爆豪胜己只是书中的角色，根本听不懂来自英雄时代的自己的胡言乱语。刚要张口道歉，爆豪似乎是艰难的思索了一下，紧追着绿谷的词措：

“……你刚才说我'炸'了你的笔记本？”

绿谷愣住了。一个不可思议的猜测涌上心头，在爆豪疑惑的目光中愈发清晰，即将水落石出。

两人仅隔着五步距离，在月光下无言的对望。把彼此从头打量到脚，似是要找寻出来什么破绽。绿谷心脏猛跳，舌头仿佛打了节，说话都不利索：

“我…我我的驭龙之路？”

爆豪在原地静止了二秒，羞气难当，冲上来就要揪绿谷的领子。

一切都已明了。原来人物不OOC是因为就是本尊。剧情有了主角的变化自然空间线出现错乱。无意间就和他自己的青梅竹马英雄爆心地本人不知情相处了一路，还说出了多年不敢说出的真心话的英雄人偶短暂的失去了思考的能力，像被拔了插头。脸上冒着傻气的白烟，一躲不躲，任由爆心地把他按上柱子，拳头狠狠砸上他的头。

“——混蛋废久，你给老子去死去死去死！”

中庭闹出大动静，有侍者听闻，前来查看。

爆豪顾忌着，推门将人拎进屋，压低声音：“…你看了多少，都知道些什么。”

绿谷自然不能说原文中我们就是在这个房间的榻榻米上做了又做的。一阵短路后，仍想不出，只得原原本本的把爆豪离开淬火都之前和自己在密林惜别，三年之后猎魔大会上再相逢，联手夺魁的剧情删删减减，绕开雷点的叙述了一番。因为他们的插手，原作时空线已提前了许多，不知还会有什么改动。

听闻自己少了三年的成长期，爆豪心中好受了许多。他松开人偶的脖子，在房间里来回踱步：

“…那么，我有没有征服魔王？……你哭什么。”

欣喜和激动并重。绿谷一时间百感交集，难以言说。他抹抹眼角：

“虽然不知道魔王是谁，但是小胜你肯定成功了。”

因为你是小胜！

想起两人千辛万苦从地精那里劫来的天价情报册子，绿谷点起屋灯。爆豪将册子们在地上铺展开，结果那地精给的信息千奇百怪。

说魔王面目丑恶狰狞，爬满伤疤者有之；说魔王实为二人，一人拥有一种魔法者有之；说魔王乘自先王基因，红发绿瞳也有之。天色放亮，疲惫二人瘫在地毯上，读了如此之多，现在唯一可以确定的事就是魔王的确会来参加猎魔大会。

虽然爆豪还未知自己早已和上古巨龙结下契约，但也暂时把这件事放了放。魔王来城的机会千年一载，可遇而不可求。无数少年做着的梦就是乘着巨龙破风而过，在普罗大陆的艳阳下用刀尖指着魔王的鼻子：

“臣服于我。”

二人展开决斗，若是能有幸生还，花冠华服便将从天而降，荣誉优名将伴你一生。国王陛下将将他最美貌的女儿许配于勇士，因为他刚刚成为了天下最强大的男人。

爆豪此刻已然志不在此，两人都愈发坚信不是偶然来到这个世界，就必然有方法回去。早市已开，二人决定吃过早饭就立即去报名。绿谷爬起来，跟在爆豪身后。两人迎门撞上刚好从右边房出来的切岛。

切岛皱起眉，似乎对他们这样的出场方式不太满意，努着嘴要爆豪拿早餐上来给他吃。三人正缠闹着，一店小二从另一端走来，手上还打着灯笼，在蒙蒙晨雾中闪着火光。

小二身后似是跟着许多打扫清洁的工仆，还有士兵模样的兽人，正一间一间排查着什么。见了走廊里三人，小二先是深鞠一躬：

“三位爷起的真早。”

切岛还摇晃着爆豪的手臂，像条讨不到肉骨头的大狗。绿谷微笑回敬，小二歉意道：

“真真不好意思…今后几日小店都被包了，一大早就要清场。小的也是才接到消息，实在是仓促，愿意免了三位的房费，能不能行个通融？”

爆豪和绿谷都异口同声答好，只有切岛不愿意。也不知道三人同意没同意，红发少年扯着金发少年的手臂，别别扭扭的跟在前排两人身后。小二被越过，愣了一愣，边跑边拦，面上看起来着急上火。

这家客栈本就是淬火都最好的，一夜也不会有几个客人。这三位小少爷好像把他当耳边风，径自前往大堂方向。

“…实不相瞒，三位爷，今日有皇亲国戚落脚，实在是…”

一路走过去，爆豪惊异的看到四周皆布了披盔戴甲的兽人士兵，严防死守住每根廊柱，每个转角，当真是一只苍蝇也飞不过。进入东瀛风格的内厅大堂，一人正背对着他们，身着和服。两名侍卫立在其身后，一管家模样的女子正低头对他说着什么。那颗半红半白的脑袋，偏爱的风格，一切都诡异的眼熟。

两人惊讶的对视一眼。为了避免悲剧重演，绿谷不禁尝试呼住：

“轰焦…”

“焦”字刚刚落口，耳边厉风砍过。定下神，两侧兽人士兵的剑齐刷刷架上三人脖子。绿谷后退一步，管家女子起身，眼里闪着狠戾的光，怒喝：

“来者何人！胆敢直呼大王名讳？”


End file.
